phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Gurhacia Valley
"A land baked under a harsh sun. Plentiful water keeps vegetation thriving." : — Quest counter description Gurhacia Valley is a location in Phantasy Star Zero. Although it appears to be an uninhabitable desert at first glance, the area actually contains plentiful sources of water with small patches of vegetation scattered about that are hidden around the valley's mountains. General Data Gurhacia Valley is one of the three initial areas in Phantasy Star Zero that are accessible on the spot by Humans and in multiplayer games. It is the second area Newmans will investigate, while CAST rookies will have to wade through a handful of tasks before they can visit the wasteland as their third main story quest. The initial point of Gurhacia Valley, "path to depths," is a sun-baked, deserted, barren wasteland with occasional vegetation and a few water sources. Rocks and certain objects like carts and beams are also present. The central point, "healing meadow," is a path surrounded by a larger source of water flowing down from the mountainous path. Packs of aggressive Helion are a common sight. By following the trail, the character is led to a pathway that stretches across the mountain. As the character follows the trail ahead, they are led into the "ancient clearing." These wooden paths reach an elevated height as the character slowly scales the mountains. Vegetation becomes more consistent and, due in part to the waterfalls flowing in the mountains and plenty of water sources, Grimbles are known to make their home at this valley's altitude. Upon reaching the peak of the mountain, the character finds themself in the "dragon's den." Reyburn swoops in and attacks trespassers that are invading its nest. The area is an open arena that grants the character and dragon plenty of room to dive in and out of each other's attacks. On rare occasions, the character may find the Bakery Shop, owned by the Naura Sisters, in dead-end areas of the valley. The bakery also has a chance of appearing in the Ozette Wetlands. Local Monsters The monsters residing in the valley are native to the area, and are thus a mixture between native and beast classification. Normal Hostiles *Ghowl *Vulkure *Garapython *Garahadan *Grimble *Helion *Reyburn (boss) Rare Hostiles *Tormatible *Blaze Helion *Rappy *Booma Origin Quests There are several missions that can be undertaken by the player at the Hunter's Guild quest counter. Certain quests grant the player rewards for beating them on specific difficulties. Human Story Humans come face-to-face with Gurhacia Valley as their first explorable area in the quest, "The Valley King." Accompanied by their laid back trainer, Kai, they explore the valley. Partway through, Kai, confident that nothing in the valley poses a serious threat, insists that the trainee goes onward alone. The player agrees and continues exploring when they suddenly withstand a blow from a sudden harsh shockwave and is knocked out temporarily. A newman girl emerges from the source of the shockwave, a drop pod which fell from the sky. She admires the planet before finding the injured human and panics for several moments before using resta. This technique successfully cures the player's wounds and, upon waking, the newman trembles in guilt for accidentally causing harm and runs away screaming that she is sorry. Later, the player finds the newman girl being chased by a vicious dragon in the dragon's den. CAST Story Of the three races, CASTs explore Gurhacia Valley last on their third story quest, "Clockworks." Accompanied by Sarisa and Kai, the trio is tasked with finding the missing CAST, Ogi. Upon finding the android in the valley, they discover that he is merely a talking head which has lost his body. The head asks the player if they would not mind subjugating the hostiles in the area for him as they search for his missing pieces. Newman Story Newmans unlock Gurhacia Valley with their second story mission, "Fighting Fear." Gray, the Hunter's Guild quest coordinator, assigns the player, Sarisa, and Kai a task to hunt for a dragon that attacked Sarisa earlier. According to the coordinator, the guild put off the hunt for the dragon for as long as possible, however, they noticed that it has started becoming very active lately, which places the expedition teams working in the area in danger. After stocking up on supplies, the team heads out for the valley in search of a Reyburn. Halfway through the journey, the team comes upon a frightened expeditioner. He tells the team that he was attacked by a hostile man that was destroying the nearby ruins with powerful lightning techniques. Although hostile, the man noted that it did not seem as if the attacker wanted to kill the expedition team. Upon reaching the ruins near the dragon's den, they come across the newman, Captain Reve. Surprised, Sarisa asks him what he is doing. He responds by saying that the destruction was part of his job. He then turns the question back on the player and Sarisa, asking them why they have a human with them. Reve scolds Sarisa for making friends with humans and reminds her what happened the last time humans learned more than they could handle. Sarisa stands firm and responds that the humans are not as ignorant as newmans are led to believe. Reve allows her interactions with humans as long as she does not forget her mission, and then leaves. Kai is speechless. Although unable to understand the situation, he knows that Sarisa and the player have their reasons for their secrecy. Suddenly, they are attacked by the dragon. Multiplayer quests These extra quests are only available once characters have reached a certain point in the main story for the character they are using. They can only be accessed upon making a multiplayer room either locally or online. Side quests Although not important to the main plot of Phantasy Star Zero, Gurhacia Valley has several side quests that can be undertaken. These missions are optional and can be challenged with friends in local and online multiplayer. Field access If the player decides that they want to explore the area without an apparent goal or mission, Gurhacia Valley can be selected under "Access field." The difficulty and challenge ranking are as follows: Message Packs Message packs are mysterious messages found on the field that were left behind by unknown hunters. Many of the tutorial messages and LMA reports appear to be from the same person. Messages commonly appear after clearing dead-end rooms or around special areas such as the arena or bakery. : "I seek the gold-maned one, that which appears in cul-de-sacs and crossroads." : — The Valley's Master : "They've got different kinds of poison. If you don't get it now, it's your loss." : — Gray and Violet : "Wanted: Challengers confident in their skills. Survival not guaranteed." : — The Arena Challenge : "Wait! Annie's antenna's twitching! It's somewhere in the valley! ...I think." : — Where's the Bakery? 1 : "Come ye, come all! Come sample our always freshly baked and delicious cakes!" : — Naura's Bakery : "It must be convenient being human. You can't spot traps without Trap Vision?" : — Dear Rookies 01 : "There are nasty hot Heat Traps around. Heed this advice from your tutor." : — Dear Rookies 02 : "If you run into a wall, try smashing through it. It's a life lesson." : — Dear Rookies 03 : "Rare they are, but observed were white-shadowed beasts. Stronger they seem to be, too." : — LMA Report 01 : "Here too shall I leave a report, a testament to my having been." : — LMA Report 02 : "Upon one taking attack, Ghowls converge on what threatens. Let not them surround you." : — LMA Report 03 : "A Helion a-crouching is your cue to dash. It means to leap. Impressive, dangerously so." : — LMA Report 04 : "My senses fail me with age? A Grimble's stripes ought be vertical and sideways not..." : — LMA Report 05 Gallery 048.jpg 049.jpg 050.jpg 051.jpg External Sources *PSO-World *PSZ Wiki (Japanese) Category:Phantasy Star Zero Locations